Prototype information
All software passes through several stages during development. At some point, some ideas were considered to be added in the final game, but for whatever reason, were removed. Some of them though, have been demonstrated in the form of a video or screenshot, mostly for magazines that advertise the coming of a new game. Some of the material is also kept in the final game, albeit unused. The following is a list of information gathered on the developer's original plans, that weren't carried on to the final product in any form. Carmageddon The Unlock Everything '''cheat code also activated Edit mode, meaning one didn't have to go in-race and type '''IBETYOUCANTPRINTCUNT. A WALLX.ACT file also existed in the "DATA\ACTORS" directory, with a hidden message for "adults only!". Andrej Anastasov Score Magazine http://qtz.toshiba-3.com/C1_Max_UKz_Downgrade.rar Media Several images can be accessed that were used as placeholders during development. These include amateur scribbles, early level info screens and an old Auto Scum mugshot. There are also a couple of cutscenes that are not used in the final game. Carmageddon II Cameron Cars There are a whole bunch of vehicles that didn't make it in, and some of them are pretty crazy - from the Bluesmobile and a massive crane, to a ridable banana and giant cow. They are called the Cameron Cars, named after the staff member who released them. Errol of Toxic Ragers rigged them and gave them attributes, So they could be used in-game. The gallery of finished cars is here. Cameron Pedestrians Not only did the guy make crazy cars, he made barmy Peds too: Hamsters wearing suits, women on bicycles and Cameron himself! Unseen64 article Hotroom map A map based on a toy track was removed due to copyright concerns. The theme is a room being re-decorated, with a plastic toy track laid out on the floor, complete with loop-the-loop. The map is large, so racers appear to be toy cars themselves. This map was also given to, and released by, Errol.http://www.toxic-ragers.co.uk/files/carma2/toxicragers/maps/models/ Screenshots Some screenshots were shown off during development, that now reveal some changes from the final version. For instance, the Eagle 3 had a rusty underside, the Prop Shafter was orange, the fonts were different, and the mini-map lacked the Altimeter. These shots can be seen in X-Cult's articles. Carmageddon: TDR 2000 This game had many screenshots released during its development, showing features that were changed or removed from the final release. To see a video of an earlier version, go here. Vehicles *Two vehicles were cut entirely - a large SWAT-van for The Cops, and a monster truck with a red Hot Rod body. *The Eagle MK4 looked more toy-like in the alpha build of the game - Torus Games stressed that it was not the final design. *Some early screenshots show the Gorvette instead of the Eagle MK4, but the earliest shots star a completely different car, with shark-teeth paint, a large aerial (making it resemble a Remote Control car) and an exposed engine block. *The press release included images of two vehicles driving through some mineshafts - It is unclear if they were promotional shots, concept renders, or still frames from a canned intro. The two cars did not appear anywhere in the game. UI In an early build of the game, the HUD was much more stylized, made from clean silver curves. The very first version was at the bottom of the screen. One iteration had an indicator for driver damage as well as vehicle damage. Gallery TDR 2000 Image:C3_copvan.jpg|The Cop Van Image:TDRHeroCar-3shots.jpg|Early Eagle MK IV Image:C3_firstcar.jpg|The "RC" prototype car Image:C3_betadrones.jpg|Early drones & 1st HUD Image:C3_betashark.jpg|2nd HUD, showing driver damage See also *Unused content - stuff that's not used in the final game, but is present in the game's files. *Category:Unused powerups *Easter Eggs and secrets *Glitches References External links *TDR prototype galleries at The Carmageddon Touch Category:Technical data Category:Game aspects